X-24 (Earth-17315)
, | Relatives = James Howlett (genetic template, deceased) | Universe = Earth-17315 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Mexico City, Mexico. | Gender = Male | Height = | Height2 = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Adamantium skeleton and Adamantium laced bone claws | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = Mutant clone | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = North Dakota, United States of America | Creators = James Mangold; David James Kelly; Michael Green | First = | Death = | HistoryText = | Powers = See James Howlett (Earth-17315)#Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Being Logan in his physical prime, he has incredible physical strength, being capable of throwing around multiple people with his bare hands, including an adamantium-laced Wolverine. He even turned a heavily-armored truck over which was slammed onto him without any effort or injury at all (an average armored cargo truck weighs at an average of 5-27 tons). *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Unlike Wolverine, X-24 has a severely limited healing factor, however it gives him exta durability as he was capable of slaughtering several men even after being shot by multiple bullets. *'Adamantium Claws and Skeleton:' His entire bones are laced with Adamantium. A combination of the Adamantium bones and his vast regenerative potency make him almost invincible. He also has three retractable claws in each hand which are also laced with Adamantium. **''Superhuman Durability:Thanks to his adamantium skeleton, X-24 is mostly durable to whatever he faces. However, his durability levels are inconsistent, as seen when at one time he was nearly killed with shotgun shells alone and at another time he lifted a heavily-armored truck with ease without a single scratch on him. It is possible that further exposure to the serum has increased his durability somewhat. |Abilities = *'Martial Artist:' While feral, he is a dangerous combatant, as he is capable of cutting down many mercenaries without any stop in his momentum of murder. | Strength = *'Superhuman''' | Weaknesses = *'Regenerative Limitations:' When faced with extreme levels of injuries, he is left disabled for a time. He then required the power boosting serum to heal himself properly. He could not regenerate from brain damage and died instantly. *'Bloodlust / Rage:' Despite his inability to think beyond his bloodlust and rage, he is a savage and thus without tactical thinking abilities, which makes him easy to be tricked. *'Weak Adamantium skeleton:'Unlike Logan's adamantium skeleton, which could not be damaged even with two bullets made of the same material and only be cut with edged adamantium weapons heated to become white-hot, X-24's adamantium skeleton was being pierced by shotgun shells alone. Also, his head was blown apart when Laura shot him in the head with an adamantium bullet, indicating that X-24's adamantium skeleton is far weaker than Logan's, who could survive being shot twice in his adamantium skull and be able to heal from it later on without much damage at all. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Adamantium-Laced Skeleton | Notes = * Hugh Jackman portrays X-24 in Logan. | Trivia = * In many ways, X-24 is actually Logan's rage and bloodlust personified. This makes it a symbolic gesture as Logan fighting his most worst inner demon. * X-24 shares a striking resemblance with Earth-616's Albert (Earth-616). }} es:X-24 (Tierra-17315) ru:Икс-24 (TRN414) Category:Clones of James Howlett Category:Logan Family Category:Howlett Family